Love In Unexpected Way
by Dolphen
Summary: Some said that she was a lucky spoiled girl who always had what she wanted. Cuddled in the arms of her lover, the one and only Finn Hudson, she was finally ready to admit with a smile that she was! Well except nobody knows it… AU Fiction
1. Every Story has a beginning

_**This story was running through my mind for so long but I didn't knew how to put it in words... Finally, I decided to do it, I hope you will like it. English is not my first language so I hope it's not too messy...**_

_**Thanks a lot to my so dear friend Jayne, aka Iwishfinnhudsonwasmyfirsttim e on Tumblr for being a so wonderful beta reader! I love you sweetie!**_

_**This fiction is totally a fantasy and it's totally AU even if I tried to keep the personality of the main character.**_

_**Feel free to reviews, I'll die to know what you think about it but please, if you don't like the story or my writing, don't be harsh. Constructive criticism will always welcome! Thank you.**_

_**EDIT : After talking with my so dear Jayne, I realize that some things I will wrote could be misunderstood because of the age of Rachel, so we decided to make her 2 years older than in the first version. So, now, she is 14 at the beginning of the story. Sorry for this mistake.**_

_**Enjoy it! ^^**_

* * *

Some said that she was a lucky spoiled girl who always had what she wanted. Cuddled in the arms of his lover, the one and only Finn Hudson, she was finally ready to admit with a smile that she was! Well till nobody knows it...

Chapter 1 : Every story has a beginning...

4 months before her birth, her mother came to his brother's home, Hiram, to tell him the horrible truth she was hidding for almost 5 months... she was pregnant and alone. Hiram was totally devastated at the news because he knew that for a jewish girl it could be totally dishonored to be a single mother.

She was so desperated when she explained how their parents threw her out of their house, telling her she wasn't her daughter anymore because of the shame she brought to her family.

Hiram gently gave her a reassuring hug while made eye contact with his husband Leroy who nodded to him sternly. They made their decision in only a few seconds but they never thought this one will affect their life forever.

The day Rachel came to life, Hiram received a call from the ER because he was the person to warn of his sister. He let down all he was working of and ran in the hallway of the hospital as quickly as he could after send a message to his husband to join him.

When he stepped in the room, it was filled with pained and anguished screams. His sister was trying to give birth but her face was drained and he was panicked by the lack of colors on his normally so pinky sister's cheeks...

She tried to reach out her hand to him to take but she seemed exhausted by the effort and her hand lay down near her body, strenghtless... Hiram stepped forward immediatly and took her hand, caressing it with his thumb in a comforting and tender way, locking his eyes on hers til she gave finally birth and the last spark finally be extinguished.

When he get out of the room, he walked like an old and burned out man. He made eye with his husband and only shaked his head, suddenly sustained by Leroy's arms while his tears flowed down, repeating without an end : " she's gone, she's gone, she's gone..."

Finally they made their way to the pediatric wing of the hospital and stood behind the window while someone show them their niece. She was so incredibly tiny and pretty and her wide dark eyes was looking directly in Hiram's eyes, a reminder of other's beloved ones. His husband took his hand on his and their decision was took, without a word.

* * *

Fourteen years later, they was sitting for their breakfast, sharing a knowing and happy smile while listening the rambling of their daughter, the one and only Rachel Barbra Berry. She was talking about her dance lesson and the fact that she was the best on it and it was a shame that nobody trid to work as hard as she did to, at least, try to seem not so far from her skills.

Yes, Hiram couldn't deny it, she was a spoiled girl, but she was the most amazing and adorable one... at least at his and his husband's eyes. Hiram couldn't forget that she losted her mother the day she birthed and that she spend her first months in the state crib til the day the Berry could adopt her.

All the adoption thing wasn't easy and she had been separated to them sometimes when the papers needed to be done and she couldn't support being put again in a social center with boys and girls who couldn't stand her. All right, her spoiled child attitud didn't really help her to be accepted but her dads' always learned her that she was special, unique and that nobody could take her talent away at least if she worked enough to keep it and not let anything came between her and her big dreams...

They wanted her to be a huge Broadway's star. They even named her like them forever idol : Barbra Streisand. They wanted her to be as famous as her and maybe better, why not? Fathers can dreamed...

Of course, this run for stardom wasn't without ambush and pain... Rachel was always alone much because of her ambitious way but also because she was raised like if she was a princess and everyone needed to be at her service, pushing other's limit til they can't bear her anymore. She saw that nobody couldn't stand her but she was totally unaware of why and sometimes, when she was crying in her pillows about her loneliness and asked why nobody loved her to her fathers, they always gave heer the same answer : "The road to Fame is a lonely way, only your art exists and matter. Others are only jealous because they know from the start that you're too far away for them to reach out!"

She believed what they told her and she was certain she was better than anyone else, maybe except Barbra Streisand herself but her dads said continuously to her that even her was on her reach! So she continued to grow as a selfish girl not even knowing how good and tender her heart could be and how she someday couldn't understand how she lived so long before realizing it.

Leroy Berry, judge of Lima's Court was a just and earnest judge who never fear to work on difficult or dangerous case. But when he started to work on a drug traffic case, he started to receive threat letters and he had to think about reinforce his own safety. So, even if he didn't want to do it, he finally gave up under Hiram's insistence and he hired a bodyguard.

* * *

One day finaly, he came. The first time Rachel saw him, she was totally impressed. He was so huge! She felt so tiny when she came to shake his hand, rising her head her eyes wide to look him in his eyes. And he was so handsome that even all the male stars of her Broadway favorite movies seem to be insignificant compared with. He has wonderful hazel eyes who soften a little when he said hello to her but became stern few seconds after, brown messy hair, soft incredibly large hands and a voice that made her thought immediatly what would it be when he sings.

Even his name was a pleasure... "Finn Hudson... Finn Hudson... Finn... Finn..." she repeated in awe for herself, loving the way it sounds in her mouth and breath... He was here to stay, to stay with her. Yes, all right, his own mission was to protect her father but maybe she could use him to her advantage and maybe with a so handsome man (not a boy, he was a man, a REAL man!) at her service, she could impress her peers and received a little the stardom she died to live... Usually, no adult could resist to her when she asked for something and made her incredible puppy eyes and started to pout... plus, being the judge Berry's daughter wasn't bad... nobody wanted to disappointed her because everybody knew she was her Daddy's girl. Why would he resist to her and didn't do what she wanted? This insane thought almost made her laugh. Looking him a last time in the eyes, she turns her heels to him launching her "that will be a cake to make you do what I want" look. Yes, she definitely could use him!

Finn was talking pleasantly with his new employer when his daughter came in the room, stoping only when she reached her father, hugging him on the waist. She looked at him and her eyes wide in shock when she realised how huge he was. Finn tried his best to hide the smile this kind of attitude would create. Usually he wanted to growl, irritated that no one could see him without overreactiong. But with her, it was different. She was so tiny, he could understand how surprised and weird she could feel near him.

Judge Leroy said to him that his little "baby" had just come to 14 and that she was the most incredible young lady in the world because of her talent and her smart side, no need to talk about how beautiful she was. Before seeing her, Finn thought that the judge may have been foolish because she was his daughter and for all parents, them kids are the best.

But when he saw her, he was really impressed. She was very petite, yes, but she had those wonderful wide dark eyes who seemed too smart and malicious to fit a so tiny and youngest kid. She has full lips red and soft promises of heaven when she will be ready to let someone taste them. And when he shaked her hand, he could feel how tiny hers was and couldn't hide for an instant the softness in his eyes. Her name Rachel and she seems to be like an angel on earth. It was a pretty name for a pretty girl and he thought suddenly that if she was a few years older he will not be the last trying to date her.

Yet, he caught something in her eyes that he didn't like immediatly. He could see the wheels worked on her brain and when she turned her heels to him with a knowing look, like if she had him in her hand and could make him do wathever she wants, he thought to himself that she was definitely not as angel as she seem. He should be aware to keep his distance from her because she started to leave swinging her hips softly, like if she was totally aware of her power on the men. His first impression was right : she was a spoiled girl, she has the habit anyone gave her everything she wanted and he didn't want to be her new toy. He was working for her dad and he might should remember it to her the last time she would act again like if he was at her service.


	2. Spoiled Child

**_This story was running in my mind for so long but I didn't knew how to put it in words... Finally, I decided to do it, I hope you will like it. English is not my first language so I hope it's not too messy... _**

**_Thanks a lot to my so dear friend Jayne, aka Iwishfinnhudsonwasmyfirsttim e on Tumblr for being a so wonderful beta reader! I love you sweetie!_**

**_This fiction is totally a fantasy and it's totally AU even if I tried to keep the personality of the main character. _**

**_Thank you for your support, your review, to put my story on your favorites stories and to follow me. It's really overwhelmed for me to see that you like what I do. Thank you again.  
_**

**_Enjoy it! ^^_**

* * *

**Chapter 2** : _Spoiled child_

During the next few weeks, Rachel tried to find a way to use her father's bodyguard to her own purposes. She saw him each day of the week except on Sundays because the Berry family didn't go out and she stared to miss him those days. She never really spoke to him except for the normal greetings. He came the in morning to escort Leroy Berry to court, stand with him all the day and brought him home at night. She tried to talk to him sometimes but he only smiled a little at her, wished her a good day or night and stepped away.

Her life at school was becoming more awful than ever, girls started to mock her every day because she was a little girl, not only a virgin, but she didn't have womanly curves, her body was so childish and petite, she was so upset about that. Santana and Quinn were already developing into young ladies and she was like a little girl and she couldn't handle anymore nasty things her peers said to her every day. She needed to find a way to ease the pain and the day she met Finn Hudson, she thought she had it.

Her father couldn't go to court this morning because he was waiting for an important call. So Finn Hudson was here and she decided to use him to take her to school. So, before going, she went to her bedroom and changed to wear her shorter tight skirt, her white knee socks and her shining dark Mary Janes. She saw her reflection in the mirror, smiled to herself and ran down the stairs to find Finn.

"Hi, Finn", she said, trying to smile seductively to him.

"Miss Rachel", he nodded with a small smile.

"Dad told you he's not going out this morning?"

"Yep Miss, he did it."

"Alright, so you're free right now, aren't you?"

He nodded again hesitantly, trying to find where she wanted to go with her questions.

"So, take me to school" she ordered while starting to go to the car.

"Sorry?" he asked taken aback by her confidence.

"I said, take me to school, now! Or I'll be late." She repeated.

"Please!"

"What?" She asked, turning on her heels to face him, surprised by the stern tone in his voice.

"I said : please!"

"Why do you said that?"

Finn stepped forward her, making her raise her head to look him in his eyes.

"If you want me to help you or to take you somewhere, you should at least ask with a please."

"And why would I do that? You work for my father…" she said, feeling her anger build in her body.

"Yes I work for your father."

"So…"

"So, like you said, I work for your father, not for you. I can help you if you want to and if your father allows it but you can at least say : please."

"How dare you?" She stomped. She couldn't believe it. Nobody had spoken to her like that since she was a small child.

"Listen to me, Miss Rachel," Finn told her sternly while leaning to her to be at her eye level and accentuating the "Miss" thing, "you're a sort of kind child but you're too selfish and to spoiled for your own good…"

"I'm not a child!" she screamed, stomping her foot on the ground in her ire.

"YOU ARE!" he insisted, lowering his tone. "If you want to be liked, at least try a little to ease the tension and be kind to the people who want to help you. Saying please when you ask a favor is one way to be nice and to be appreciative."

"How dare you… How dare you talk to me like that! I can't believe it! Who do you think you are!" Rachel never felt so infuriated in her whole life. Her face was red, her body tensed, tears burst out of her eyes while she looked with hatred at the man she thought could be her ally.

* * *

Hiram suddenly stepped in the hallway, his attention drawn by his daughter's screams. Rachel's tantrums were habit to him but that was the first time she was in such a state. He never recalled seeing her so lost, so angry, like she was ready to beat the bodyguard with all the strength of her tiny fists.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is the matter here? Rachel, Princess, why are you in such a state? Darling, please, explain to me…" he said, trying to hug her while she pushed him away, only making Finn roll his eyes.

This little girl didn't deserve a hug, he thought, she needed to be corrected. Rachel wasn't a bad or mean girl, she was only too spoiled… Her fathers saw her like she was the center of their life, the most wonderful thing in the world and she was not happy, he could have said that the first time he met her. She was always pushed to be the best, no place for second guessing, she took no prisoners, she never had time for goofing off, only work, and he knew how sad she was at school because he saw her face upset and forlorn when she came back home each day. Finn didn't want to hurt her, that was far from his intention but he wanted her to try to change her actions, to be more sociable, more kind and polite… and he was suddenly afraid at the thought he could lose his job only by telling her the truth.

"Mr Hudson, please, can you tell me why my daughter is in such an hysterical state?" Hiram seemed totally overwhelmed by his daughter's tears. He was trying again to reach out for her but she always stepped back, continuously crying and screaming.

"I told her something she didn't like it seems" Finn stated the obvious in a stern and annoyed voice.

"What did you tell her to make her cry like this? I've never seen her so upset! Princess, please, try to calm down. I'm here my lovely sunshine, please, tell to daddy what's wrong…" Hiram begged while tears started to appear on his eyes.

Finn felt two different feelings at the same time : first he wanted to burst into laughter in front of this ridiculous farce; Rachel's attitude and the way her daddy acted towards her like she was going to die because someone told her something she didn't wanted to hear, second he felt his need to kick a chair to let out the anger that filled him now: how could a father let his child be such an insufferable kid! She might have the most wonderful voice in the world, be the smartest child, but right now she was the most unbearable person! He just wanted to let his anger spill out crying "ENOUGH!" but she wasn't his daughter, his sister, or even his friend… she was his employer's daughter and he probably should have shut his mouth before saying what he did. But he couldn't feel a little bit of regret. That was the worse bit!

"Daddy, he was soooo harsh with me! If you only knew what he said" Rachel said between her sobs while she finally fall in her daddy's loving embrace.

"What did he say, sunshine, tell me…" if Hiram's eyes could have been a knife, Finn Hudson would have been dead already.

"I asked him to take me to school because Dad didn't needed him this morning… and he didn't wanted to and said such horrible things to me…"

"I'm sorry Mr Berry, but I was ready to take her to school" started Finn, breathing deeply to steady his voice.

"So what are the words you used to hurt her?"

" I didn't wanted to hurt her, I only asked her to be a little more kind by saying "please" when she asked a service."

"What did you say?" Hiram asked while his eyes became wide.

"I said…" Finn started to repeat after sigh deeply.

"I know what you said, I heard it! I'm just totally surprised you said that."

"Yes Daddy!" Rachel took part again to the conversation, turning her face full of tears and anger to Finn who never looked away from her eyes. "Do you believe that? He works for us and he dares to talk to me like that…"

"And he was right!" Finn and Rachel's faces snapped to Hiram at the same time, both with incredulous expression.

* * *

"What did you just said, Daddy?" mumbled Rachel, who couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Rachel, baby, Mr Hudson works for your Dad."

"Yeah, I know but…"

"Don't interrupt me, please" he stopped her, voice stern making Finn trying to hide his lopsided smirk.

Rachel's eyes opened wider if it was possible like if she had been slapped in her face. For once, she stayed silent and still.

"Mr Hudson works for your Dad, I said and not for you. If you need his help, first you have to ask us and after if we don't say it to him, you can ask him, POLITELY. He is not your slave, Rachel, he is our employee, your father's employee."

"But…"

"And…" Hiram stopped her again only by raising his hand, "even when your father needs his service, he always says "Please", like I do… and like you will!" Hiram put the emphasis on his last words making Rachel looked down in shame.

"Am I clear enough, sweetie?"

"Crystal clear" she muttered.

"Good. Now, apologize to Mr Hudson, please."

Rachel's head snapped in Finn direction, eyes wide, hatred in her face. She had NEVER EVER apologized to anyone before and she certainly would not did it for him, the man who talked to her so harshly. Finn stayed still, looking in the girl's eyes. He couldn't help but admire such a strong character for such a tiny child. This time he couldn't hide his cooked grin thinking again that if she was few years older it would be a pleasure to tease her only to see again the sparkle shine in her eyes when she was infuriated, such a temper could even be a turn on… He shrugged, coming back to reality.

Finn's smile and shrug didn't go unnoticed by Rachel who thought he was mocking her. She felt more hatred if it was possible. When her Daddy launched a : "I'm waiting, sunshine", she managed to let spit a "sorry" that she didn't feel all while locked her eyes on his and never looked away.

"That's better, Rach." Hiram said while sighing deeply and putting a sweet smile on his face. "I think now we can forget this horrible moment, can we Mr Hudson?" His eyes were so pleading that Finn nodded only to ease the tension. "Well, thanks. Rachel please, be ready in five, he will take you to school. Don't be late." He added before leaving them together.

Rachel and Finn stayed still for several seconds before he cocked his head a little to the side, trying to made her smile, but he was taken aback by her strong and hard reaction when she narrowed her eyes and launch at him in a voice low and full of loathing: "I hate you!" before stepping out of the room. He couldn't move for a while before shaking his head from side to side, sighing deeply, thinking to himself : "Don't let her take the upper hand Hudson, or this little girl will make your life a living hell."


	3. Fears and Thanks

**_This story was running through my mind for so long but I didn't knew how to put it in words... Finally, I decided to do it, I hope you will like it. English is not my first language so I hope it's not too messy... _**

**_Thanks a lot to my so dear friend Jayne, aka Iwishfinnhudsonwasmyfirsttim e on Tumblr for being a so wonderful beta reader! I love you sweetie!_**

**_This fiction is totally a fantasy and it's totally AU even if I tried to keep the personality of the main character. _**

**_Thank you for your support, your reviews (noro and Scream4Help, you made my day so much better with your sweets words!) to put my story on your favorites stories and to follow me. It's really overwhelmed for me to see that you like what I do. Thank you again.  
_**

**_EDIT : After talking with my so dear Jayne, I realize that some things I will wrote could be misunderstood because of the age of Rachel, so we decided to make her 2 years older than in the first version. So, now, she is 14 at the beginning of the story. Sorry for this mistake._**

**_Enjoy it! ^^_**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Fears and Thanks

Finn was annoyed by the situation with Rachel. Since their little "talk" three months ago, she hadn't spoken to him even to greet him. The upside was that she didn't try again to use him but the downside was that he couldn't help but be upset to see her avoiding him like that or looking at him with eyes showing all the ways she had imagined killing him, making him suffer the most.

He wasn't used to this kind of situation. Normally, even if someone was upset with him, one of his crooked lopsided smiles could fix any issue particularly with girls… but Rachel was really unique! She seemed totally immune to his charm, a real ice princess with wonderful eyes full of hatred and anger. God protect the fool who would fall in love with her one day, he thought to himself, this poor mortal will be totally unprepared against her strong personality!

When she stepped in the hallway to go to her room, he greeted her kindly with a small smile. She passed by him, totally ignoring him as if he weren't there making him sigh a little. But when her bedroom door closed a lot louder than was necessary, he couldn't suppress a smirk thinking that, yes, she had noticed him. But his smile soon faded when he remembered that in this case she was a child and even if she acted like this he was the adult who needed to fix the situation or at least, not add more tension to it.

* * *

Judge Leroy was finally ready to go to Court. Finn walked with him out of the house, opened the car door for him and while his employer entered it, his eyes raised to Rachel's windows because his attention was caught by a movement behind the curtain. When their eyes met, the young girl jumped back trying to hide herself but Finn shook his head back and forth, amused by her childish behavior, she reminded him so much of someone else, from so long ago…

The day was nothing different than the other days… Judge Leroy stepped out of the car, went to the Court, to his office, wore his official outfit and started to preside over hearings. Finn was close to him, still, stern, his eyes scanning the Court constantly, on alert at the first warning sign.

He loved his job, he always did but it was the first time that he felt so out of place on a mission. Normally, he didn't really have contact with the family of his "target" and sure never had such a "fight" with anyone. He was really thankful to Hiram Berry for not filing a complaint to his employer "Bodyguard Security" about what he did because even if he was one of the most requested bodyguards on staff, he could have been fired for not having respect for his host family.

What had possessed him to act like that? Sure this little girl was really spoiled but it was not like it was as if he had met this kind of person for the first time in his life. Often his target's family treated him like nothing, as if he were a piece of furniture or in other cases, some women tried to seduce him, wanted to play their own "Bodyguard"' movie. But he wasn't Kevin Costner and they surely weren't Whitney Houston…

So why did he react like this with this tiny child? First, he should admit that since that day he couldn't stop thinking of her and the hatred on her face when she said that she hated him. It always caused a pang in his stomach… she was so like HER… and because of her resemblance he was almost sure that if he told her all the things he did, it was because he thought he knew in his heart how wonderful she truly was and what a big heart she had because nobody taught her how to use it. So, in front of someone who knew so little about herself and who hid the amazing part of what she could be, he couldn't help but try to make her realize it… She was young enough to change her behavior and not make mistakes which could ruin her entire life. But maybe he could have been a little more tactful he thought with a deep sigh.

* * *

Finally, at the end of the day, Judge Leroy and Finn started to made their way back to home. When they stepped off the Court, Finn caught in an instant a man who ran directly in Leroy Berry's direction, a knife in his hand, launching towards them: "Die! That's all you deserve!".

Finn only had time to come closer to Leroy, taking his arm and pulling him behind him while the unknown stopped his course against the bodyguard, his knife cutting the sensitive skin of his side, not hurting him too deep thanks to his rib cage.

Finn flinched, exhaling in a loud moan but reacted as soon as he could, trying to disarm his assailant. It wasn't easy because the man, seeing his wound, beat his clenched fist right on it making Finn cry out a little but he held on his grip on the hand clenched around the knife. Judge Leroy behind them screamed for help calling the Court guards but before they arrived, Finn had already given at least two headbutts against his attacker and managed to turn his arm so hard that the man let the knife slip to the ground.

Finally, after several minutes of fighting, when the Court guards arrived, the bodyguard had succeed to make the unknown man fall to his knees, his arm held straight behind his back by an exhausted and wounded Finn. He released his prisoner to the guards, stepping back on unsteady feet.

"Good job, Hudson, like always " said the Representative of the Court Security a few minutes later when the man was arrested, handcuffed and put in the patrol car.

"Yeah, thanks for being here…" Finn mumbled sarcastically while a first-aide responder looked at his cut. Now that all was done and the rush of adrenaline was over he must admit that he had felt fear during the battle. Normaly he could have reacted more quickly but he didn't feel the danger, he was not ready to move, not ready to protect his target and himself by extension. He needed to focus more on his mission… his brain was far away when the man started to attack and, with fear and suppressing a shiver he thought that if he weren't so trained, he could have lost his target…

"Well" added the RCS "you showed again that you don't need our help. You're the best and you know that, Hudson!" he finished while winking at the bodyguard before letting him to go talking with the police officers.

"Yeah, of course… OUCH!" he launched when the aide, kneeling in front of him, pressed a little too strong on his wound to put a large wrap on it.

"Ohhhh, poor baby" she said mocking him lightly, making him rolling his eyes. "That's Karma… you might have called me the other night…" she added while pressing a little too much again.

"Humm" Finn said shifting awkwardly at the blonde's statement. " Yeah… but I was really busy and…"

"Shut up Hudson, I know the story. You call me, you come to my home, we have fun time, you step out of my house and my life for a while until the next time… I know the game and you know I accepted the rules… but sometimes I miss you…"

Finn grabbed the back of his neck rubbing it softly while sighing. Yep, he liked Kayla and hanging out with her was really nice because she was a pretty hot girl with a pretty beautiful face and he liked the fact that they are free to see each other when they want without any pressure… well that was that since the last time they had been together. After they slept together, while he was falling slowly into sleep a little before leaving he heard her saying the 3 words which always scared him more than anything else : "I love you." Since that day, he tried to avoid her as often as he could and never went to her house again because she was taking their relationship as something much serious than it was since the beginning and that it would always be for him.

"Sometimes I wish I could be the lucky one who could steal your heart and make you stay with her forever… but obviously I'm not the one…" she whispers sadly while she put back her first aid briefcase, not raising her eyes to him.

Finn knew she wasn't the One, he was sure about that. Why? Because he knew that nobody could be… nobody could replace what he had lost so many years ago. He wasn't a man who settled down, who had a family, who could take responsibility of people and particularly of children. Of course, with his job, he always had to protect people but they weren't close people. Besides if some of them became special to him, he could have asked to change his mission. "Feelings affect your job, always!" was his motto and he always followed it. So why was a little brunette was always running through his mind…? If only he could stop thinking of the past when he saw her, if only she could have not that special sparkle in eyes that remind him his younger years…

"Finn? Are you listening me?" Kayla's irritated voice pulled him back to reality. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head back and forth while sighing before standing out. "That's okay, you're ready to go… you only need to change the compress two times a day."

"Thank you Kayla" he managed to speak.

She leaned into him, kissing his lips lightly and whispered "don't be a stranger" before turning her heels to him and get back to her shift car.

After awhile, Judge Leroy joined Finn, asking him how he felt and if they could get home right now. He didn't call his husband knowing how Hiram would react and wanted to reassure him by showing that he was not hurt.

* * *

When they arrived at the Berry's house, Hiram was already overwhelmed by his husband unusual lateness. When the doors opened and he saw the blood on Leroy's shirt, he was ready to pass out, screaming as if his husband were dead. Leroy came to him, took him in his arms, telling him that the blood wasn't his and told the story. Hiram suddenly released his husband to hug Finn tightly, thanking him between his sobs before returning his attention to Leroy.

Finn felt really awkward and dizzy because of the medicine Kayla gave him so he excused himself and go to his room but not before his eyes met Rachel's wide ones. She had her hand against her mouth and had a strong grip on the banister to keep her still and standing. He broke their eye contact and closed his door behind him, sitting on the side of his bed and removing his shirt slowly, wincing at the pain he felt from his injured side.

Rachel was rehearsing her new song for Glee in her room when she heard the motor of her father's car. She refused to go down to welcome him because she wasn't ready to see Finn tonight. She was already pissed he saw her behind the curtain this morning. How did she manage to get caught? She needed so much to see him at least for one second but would never admit that even if her life depended on it. So she tried to focus on her lyrics.

Suddenly, she heard terrible screams and loud sobs, her Daddy's sobs. She was startled, couldn't move, frozen like stone by the fear she felt through all her body. What happened? Did something wrong happened to her Dad? To… Finn? When his name came into her mind, she couldn't stay still anymore. She stood up so quickly that her chair fell behind her. But she couldn't care less, she ran as quickly as she could and only stopped in front of the banister.

When she saw her Dad with blood on his shirt in her Daddy's arms, she was ready to add her screams to Hiram's. She gasped loudly and put her hand in front of her mouth, unable to restrain her tears.

"I'm not hurt, Hiram. I'm fine, believe me, I'm fine." Hearing those words made her heart beat faster in relief until her later Dad's words : "That's not my blood."

So… Whose blood is it? Was it… Finn's? She turned her eyes to the bodyguard, stunned by his anguished and exhausted face. She didn't move, couldn't take her eyes away from him while her Dad gave him a tight hug. He was alive, he was fine even if his shirt was ruined. She hoped he wasn't too badly hurt.

When he excused himself and get to his room, her eyes met his and she felt a shiver running through her spine. She saw sadness, exhaustion, pain in his glance and couldn't help but melt under the weight of all the feelings she could see in him. She wanted to keep his eyes locked with hers for the rest of her life but he broke the contact and closed the door of his bedroom.

* * *

She stayed still in front of the banister for what seemed to be like ages. Her fathers were already gone to their bedroom, Hiram exhausted by all his emotions and Leroy wanted to be with him. She was surprised that no one had asked for her to comfort her but she thought probably her parents were too involved in their feelings to think about her. That was a weird feeling but she was okay with it for now.

The thought she couldn't resist anymore was the fact that Finn was in his room, hurt and alone. Finn, the man who saved her Dad. He almost gave his life for her Dad. Yeah, she knew it was his role because of his job but knowing it and seeing it were two different things.

Finally, she walked down the stairs and only stopped in front of his door. She took a deep breath and knocked slowly. When she was allowed to enter, she opened the door and had a hard time seeing him because he hadn't turned on any lights. Finally, her eyes got used to the darkness and wanted to close the door when he startled her : "Miss Rachel, please, leave the door open." She obeyed and stepped into the room and sat down beside him on the side of the bed.

He was topless, finishing up changing his dressing around his chest, wincing a little. When he finished, he stayed still, close to her for a while. They looked right in front of them, no words were exchanged but there was no tension like there was the 3 last months. After a while, Rachel opened her lips and whispered softly while putting all her grateful feelings into it : "Thank you" without looking at him.

Finn closed his eyes letting her words reach his heart and sighed deeply in relief ; they will feel better together now, they could have a normal and polite relationship he was sure of it. If being cut and almost dying was the price to pay for hearing those wonderful words coming from her, he was more than happy to have to pay it! At least, he could be here to protect her while he couldn't have protected… HER.

He didn't say anything, wouldn't take the risk ruining this wonderful moment. But he couldn't help the lopsided smile that spread about his face, thinking that maybe he could be like an older brother, helping her to find her way and softly he leaned to her to push her shoulder carefully, a little afraid of her reaction. When she did the same, they couldn't repress a chuckle and they sighed together… life could be beautiful sometimes.


	4. Talks and Pain

_**This story was running through my mind for so long but I didn't knew how to put it in words... Finally, I decided to do it, I hope you will like it. English is not my first language so I hope it's not too messy...**_

_**Thanks a lot to my so dear friend Jayne, aka Iwishfinnhudsonwasmyfirsttim e on Tumblr for being a so wonderful beta reader! I love you sweetie! Thanks so much for your continual support! 3  
**_

_**This fiction is totally a fantasy and it's totally AU even if I tried to keep the personality of the main character.**_

_**I want to thank from the bottom of my heart all the people who takes time to read my fic even if they don't follow it or review or choose it as favorite story. I'm really overwhelmed when I saw how many you are! I'm not a great writter, I do a lot mistake and my language is certainly not always easy to understand, but you give me the desire to continue to write! So thanks a lot! And perhaps could you just sometimes told me what you think about my story, to help me to improve my style and the storyline, that would be really great and so sweet! Thanks again!  
**_

_**EDIT : After talking with my so dear Jayne, I realize that some things I will wrote could be misunderstood because of the age of Rachel, so we decided to make her 2 years older than in the first version. So, now, she is 14 at the beginning of the story. Sorry for this mistake.**_

_**Enjoy it! ^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 :** _Talks and pain_

It was two months after the assault against Judge Leroy Berry. There'd been no progress on the investigation because the man didn't talk at all. So, even if a lot of detectives were on this case, the person behind it was still a mystery.

Judge Leroy decided that for now all his family should be protected which is why he asked Finn to take his daughter in school everyday and bring her back home each afternoon.

Finn and Rachel were really relieved that they'd fixed the things between them because having to be together for so long if they couldn't bear the other's company it could have been really uncomfortable. So during these two months, Finn Hudson took care of Miss Rachel, driving her to school and back home while they talked a little about her day or about the last musical movie she had seen or the last music she heard because "definitely, it was the best ever!" Finn couldn't suppress the smile that the ramblings of this teenager always caused on his face. He very much liked this brother-sister relationship he had created with her.

One day, Miss Rachel stepped in the car, put her backpack on her side and kept her head down while passing her hand on her skirt to remove imaginary wrinkles on it. Finn started to drive them towards home and was stunned in front of her silent frame.

"Miss Rachel are you okay?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Yes I am" she answered solemnly.

Finn waited a moment before asking again : "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, only sighed deeply so the bodyguard continued to drive in silence. Until one moment later Rachel let her pain explode in words and in tears :

"I hate school more than anything else! I can't take those girls anymore! Quinn and Santana are totally mean and they never stop torturing me with their awful words!"

Finn was ready to ask her questions to better understand the situation but Rachel was so riled up that she couldn't stop talking, explaining everything while yelling from the top of her lungs.

"They tell me that I have a little girls body and that I will never change and that I'm totally creepy and that nobody could never find me attractive except maybe the Hunchback of Notre-Dame or the Elephant Man… because of my huge and awful nose! And that I couldn't kiss anybody because my nose will put an eye out and they feel sorry for the poor guy who wants to try and…"

Finn was teetering between conflicted feelings : first he was totally angry at what those little bitches said to Rachel hurting her so much but he was also trying to not laugh at the incredibly stupid things that girls could imagine… how could they be so mean? But he snapped back to reality to listen what Rachel recounted…

"They were sure that nobody would never…want to be intimate with me" she added slightly awkwardly, avoiding the rear view mirror and lowering her head more… Finn was taken aback by her last words but tried to not show anything. "They say that I will be lonely all my life because I'm already too old now so unattractive and that when and if my body would start to have more womanly curves, I will be too creepy and just a crone and won't receive any male attention…"

At the mention of her as already too old, Finn couldn't help but burst into laughter, snapping Rachel's head to attention, her eyes narrowed because she thought he was mocking her.

"Miss Rachel, please" started he to say when he saw her crumbled face, "those girls are mean! Don't believe them, they say absolutely anything and know absolutely nothing! They are totally wrong, please, don't listen to them."

"But…" Rachel sighed deeply before adding slowly : "But they are right… I'm alone and it's scary to me to be alone for the rest of my life…"

"Rachel," Finn cutted her gently. "How old are you, please?"

"14 years and 6 months" she answered hesitantly.

"You're so young Rachel…"

"No I'm not!" she replied a little angry.

"Yes, you ARE!" he shouted, silencing her.

* * *

Knowing that this talk could have been done by her fathers but that will never been the case, he sighed to himself and parked the car in front of the usual café Rachel took her vanilla capuccino. He stepped out of the car in the shop and return several minutes later and rentered the car. He turned in his seat to face her even if his legs were screaming for the lack of space and gave her her coffee while he took a little sip of his own. After a few moments he steadied his voice and told her, trying to be totally in the older brother mode :

"You're only 14 and 6 months, you're really young, your body is the way it is not because you're not normal but because it takes it time to grow… there is no shame in that. You have your life in front of you…"

She was ready to talk but he silenced her again raising his hands up.

"I know calling you 'creepy' hurt you more than anything" when he saw her shifting awkwardly in her seat while her mouth pouted more he knew he was right. "But you aren't! You're very beautiful and very pretty for a teenager, I swear…"

Rachel raised her head in awe, while she was drinking in his words. When Finn saw her reaction he reminded himself that he needed to remember her that she was a teenager and he was a man and the only way they could be in relationship what that bro-sis thing. So, he found his worlds carefully to not help her to feed the fantasy he knew she had about him.

"But you're so young! I know seeing your 'friends' with boys could give you the desire to know what it feels to be like them…" Rachel's cheeks turned crimson at his words but he continued. "but you have plenty of time! Rachel, you're a teenager, you have other things to do than already swim in the adult feelings world. Believe me, it's not as simple as it seems so can you imagine how hard and complicated this could be for a teenager like you?"

He paused a little hoping that his words would sink into her heart and head. He thought a moment and finally decided to go on :

"You know, Rachel, you need to take your time to grow up. Wanting always to go further when you're not ready could have terrible consequences on your life, the sort that you can't fix no matter how hard you will try. If those girls are ready to hang out with boys and even have sex with them… fine! Even if I'm sure they're not ready but they do it to seem cool and to be accepted by the others… but do you know how hurt they really are? Sleeping with random guys or girls isn't an easy way to live for adult and it's certainly not a good one for young people… The first time is something unique, something you could never forget so it should be with the right person at the right moment… no pressure, no worries, no regrets! That's the most important. And you have to love this person with all your heart, right, but also your body must be ready! Excuse-me but a 14 and 6 months girl's body doesn't seem ready to me… and for the Law too, that's why the Law protects teenagers from having such an early sexual relationship… And first time is too important not only in a girls life but in a guys life too, even if they say the opposite. So, please Rachel, take your time to be ready and don't give yourself to someone you don't really love or don't really trust… and if you have to wait for a long time, that's okay, because the longer you wait, the better your choice will be because of your maturity. Take your time!"

Rachel was literally drinking his words, keeping them in her heart for always!

_"Please, Rachel, take your time to be ready and don't give yourself to someone you don't really love or don't really trust… and if you have to wait for a long time, that's okay, because the longer you wait, the better your choice will be because of your maturity. Take your time!"_

She knew she will never forget those words… she already knew with whom she wanted to be for her first time… and she couldn't believe that he was actually begging her to wait a little longer before doing it and in the way he begged her, she was sure he wanted to be the one. Her heart melted at her thoughts… she already knew he was the one and she was ready to wait as long as she would to have to in order to have him! _"Fine, I will be waiting for you, forever if I have too but we will be together_" she said to herself, lost in her fantasies imagining him coming to her door at her New York apartment with a wonderful bouquet of flowers, sweeping her in his arms as soon as she opened the door and kissing her senseless until her last breath while saying _"It was you, it had always been you! Rachel, you're the One!"_

"Perfect!" she breathed out, a large smile along her face while her eyes were unfocused.

"What?" asked Finn confused snapping Rachel back to reality. She blushed even more if it was possible and shook her head back and forth mumbling "Never mind."

Finn looked at her awkwardly for an instant and added : "I don't say that to hurt you, Rachel, but I saw one person I really liked doing those things and she was totally devastated and she put herself in so many situations that nobody could save her… even me…"

Rachel was really surprised when she saw how sad Finn was after saying that to her. It was like all the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She tried to ease the tension by asking :

"I promise you I will think before doing something stupid like that."

He smiled sadly at her, and she took it as encouragement : "I could possibly talk about this with you before doing it…" she added lost again in her thoughts.

Finn shifted on his seat and answered : " You know, it's a really private thing… You probably couldn't talk about this with me…" He definitely didn't want to know that, he was ready to help her but knowing about her sexual or private life wasn't a thing he could handle, he was sure of it!

She saw his embarassment and smiled to herself while he changed the subject :

"You know, you could find other things to think about… You don't have too many responsibilities for now so you could enjoy your time and have fun like you should do at your age."

"Yes I would love that but how? Quinn and Santana are always together, hanging out with their boyfriends and kissing them all the time when they are not in school… and I am very busy with all my dance and music lessons… what could I do?

"Maybe you could work a little less and play a little more…" he said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you could say that to my dads" she added in a chuckle.

"Have you ever been bowling?" he asked his face shining at this thought.

"Nope, never."

"Do you want to try?"

"Yeah, why not…" she said like she didn't care while she was beaming inside hoping he was inviting her to go out.

"Maybe you could ask your dads…" _"Yes?"_ she was thinking, waiting so much for his last words. "to go to with you, like in a daddy-daughter night…"

She deflated instantly… these were definitely not the words she wanted to hear. She pouted for a moment responded with a "Yeah… maybe…" with a total lack of enthusiasm.

Finn revved the car and drove them home. He let out her in front of the door and waited she stepped in the house to go to the garage.

* * *

As soon as Rachel was in the hallway, she got to the living room where she knows she will find her Daddy, her Dad Leroy wouldn't be home for almost 3 hours… Talking with Hiram had always been easier than Leroy because he was gentler and a bit more understanding as well as less temperamental than his husband. So, Rachel decided to ask him, trying to get him on her side cause even if she would prefer to go with Finn, having a family night with her dads was an idea she was excited to do!

She stepped quietly in the room and suddenly leaned to her daddy's shoulders giving him a huge hug while he jumped in surprise.

"Sunshine! I didn't hear you come in." His laugh joining his daughter's.

"I wanted to surprise you, Daddy!"

"You did it my love! But be careful, you could give me an heart attack."

"Daddy" Rachel continued with a more serious voice. "I wonder if it will be possible that you, Dad and me could go to bowling one of these evenings…" she said that in one breath nervous of his answer.

"Bowling? Why would you go to bowling? It's so… common. It's so… not you!" said her father surprised.

"Well… I really want to know what it's like to be 'common' for once. Please, Daddy, say yes! It's important to me, really important, please, say yes!" Rachel couldn't believe that when she begged her father she really was thinking it. Usually, when she threw a tantrum, she was more interested in the fact that they gave up their decision to please her than to really obtain what she asked about. But this time, she really wanted to go to bowling and she really hoped they would love to come with her.

"Darling, you know how busy your Dad is. I'm not sure he could abandon his work at home to go out all an evening to go to… bowling." He said the last word reluctantly.

"But Daddy, it will be only for a night… He works all the time, can he do this for me one evening?"

"Rachel, your Dad's work is really serious! It's important! You must respect it and respect that your father works so hard to keep this city at peace and give you enough money to pay all the lessons you take!" Rachel felt how nervous her Daddy had become and she knew she should let up but she couldn't.

"Maybe I could take less lessons and Dad could work a little less because of that…"

"Rachel? Can you tell me where you find all those insane thoughts? You want to be the one, the most talented in the world, so, you NEED to take all these lessons and you NEED to work as hard as you can! That's all you wanted this since you were a little child and…"

"Really?" When she saw the hurt and disappointment in her Daddy's face she instantly regretted saying anything. Even if she really thought it, she had always sworn to herself to not say it except when she would be old enough to make her own decisions.

"Rachel, please, go to your room now. I can't talk to you about this anymore right now."

"But Daddy…"

"In your room… NOW!" This was the first time ever that Hiram yelled at her. She couldn't believe it… she turned her heels to him and ran to her room, crying all her rage and pain in her pillows.

* * *

Later this day, when it was dinner time, Rachel stepped down the stairs and took her seat silently. Her Dad give her a wide smile and continued to talk to her Daddy who would not even look at her. During the entire meal, she tried to figure out how to broach the subject but she was scared of her Daddy screaming again. But, finally, she opened her mouth :

"Dad, can we go to bowling Saturday evening, please? I want to go to with you two!"

"Rachel" his Daddy's said his voice high-pitched.

"Bowling? Really Rachel?" laughed Leroy. "Don't you think we have anything better to do than that?"

"Dad, please, please, I know you're busy but I really want to go, please."

"Rachel, we already talked about that and I told you what I thought about…"

"What?" asked Leroy a little more nervous. "Rachel, your father already said no and you dare to ask to me in front of him?"

"Dad, I'm sorry, but it's really important… I really want to…"

"That's enough, young lady!" spat Leroy really angry this time. "Your daddy said no and I say no too!"

"But I want so much to spend time with you two! I love you sooo much!" added Rachel, pouting. She knew that saying that will soften the both of her dads and it worked.

"Sunshine" her Daddy told her, "we eat each night together and we take our breakfast together and the night we are all in the living room except if you have song or dance to practice… we are together a lot."

"Yes, but we don't do things together. I want to go out with you…"

"We do! When we have parties or events or…"

"That's only for work and I don't really see you in those moments…"

"Rachel, that's part of your Dad's work and we already talked to you about this!"

"Yes, but maybe… if Dad can't go out because of his work… you could go with me, Daddy…" Rachel beamed when this thought came to her mind. She had found the solution!

"Are you insane, Rachel? Really, I don't recognize you tonight!" yelled her Daddy. "You already know that I never go out without your father and your father never goes out without me either…"

"But you do when you go shopping or to your gym…"

"You know that's not the same! I don't go out in the evening…"

"Stop it right now!" Leroy didn't have to resort to crying or other tactics be heard and obeyed as soon as he spoke to his daughter and his husband. "Hiram, for tonight, don't say another word to her she doesn't deserve it!" His husband lowered his head sadly, not liking when Leroy punished their daughter. "You, young lady, go to your room right now, for the three days to come I want you at home as soon as your lessons end and I don't want to hear one word. At the end of this three days, you must apologize to your Daddy and me or I will be really much strict with you. You're completely ungrateful for all the things we do for you so, fine, for the next three days we will do nothing for you. Now, go to your room and I don't want to hear anything!"

Rachel stared unbelieving at what happened in front of her eyes. It was the first time that her Dad was so strict with her! She was so heartbroken… she only wanted to be with them, to do things with them and they reacted so harshly with her.

She obeyed and once she was in her room again, she sat on the side of her bed, incapable of crying because for the first time in her life, she felt totally empty inside like if a hole had appeared in her heart consuming her little by little… why her Dad could be so heartless with her when all she wanted to do was to love them more?

She took her ipod and her earphones and listened sad songs crying in her pillows as softly as she could to not be overheard. She didn't sleep a lot that night too consumed by her pain to find rest.

* * *

When Finn drove her from school to home the following afternoon, he asked her if she was going bowling with her father finally. She answered blankly making him raise his eyes to the rearview mirror to catch her eyes and felt a shiver along his spine when he saw the sadness of her look : "Maybe never… work is more important than me and I'm punished for three days for even mentioning it… "

His own heart broke when she painfully smiled at him, fighting desperately against her tears : "thanks for your help anyway, it could have worked…"


End file.
